


let me flow

by uyu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Minhyun Realizes What Love Is, a tiny baby of writing, but wouldn't you too if u were in a relationshit w ONG, maybe idk, this is a mess, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uyu/pseuds/uyu
Summary: Minhyun has the most low-key epiphany ever.





	let me flow

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from ten's [dream in a dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4gCv1CifJg).

Minhyun has never been one to enjoy the flashing lights in the darkness. The bodies of strangers getting in the way. Dizziness seeping from his body and dragging him to his knees. He has never been one to put himself out there just because.

But the way the purple and green lights reflect on Seongwoo’s wide eyed gaze and how it sparkles and speaks volumes to him. The way Seongwoo hasn’t let go of his hands the entire night, therefore not allowing people to weave through them or letting him fall down to the floor. The way Seongwoo is there to look back at him, every now and then, small smile on his face and thumb rubbing the back of his hands, “Are you okay?” read from his lips in the almost obscurity. Minhyun can live this way.

And it’s scary—to think he would do so many things for Seongwoo, things he would do even if the latter left him dying in the desert. Such power shouldn’t be able to be held by men, but there Seongwoo is, Minhyun’s metaphorical heart in his hands and a devilish grin that has many meanings, none of them evil, whatsoever, contrary to what Minhyun originally thought. It’s everything.

“Wanna go home?” Seongwoo asks. And Minhyun is compelled to say yes, because he is human and selfish. And he wants to go home and wrap Seongwoo’s body with his; stare into his eyes forever and let the force of gravity pull them together. But a white light flashes quickly and Minhyun catches sight of Seongwoo’s reddish cheeks, the hopeful glint in his eyes, the tight grip he has on his sweating cold glass. So he shakes his head no and receives a cold kiss on the temple. “If you change your mind, just tell me.”

He will, because Seongwoo never goes against him just like he never goes against Seongwoo.

If Seongwoo were to be the sea, Minhyun would gladly accept his fate as the castaway ship, floating without purpose on the deep, dark waters, not an ounce of fear in him. If Seongwoo were the night sky, Minhyun would stick himself to it as the gazillions of stars decorating it, hoping people would look at it prettily—it isn’t scary!

If Seongwoo will be Seongwoo forever, in all his lifetimes, Minhyun only wishes to be Minhyun in all of his as well. Or maybe just people Seongwoo falls in love with. That is the kind of feeling he has for him.

Love is very intricate for him to untangle, so Minhyun just settles with the easiness that comes with the kisses and hands held and the long hugs before parting and the “do you really have to go? Can’t you stay a little longer?” before, ultimately, sharing a bed, or the couch, or the floor, or mindless talks over cookie crumbs and hastily poured milk on the kitchen counter at 2 a.m.

Minhyun blinks and tugs at Seongwoo, just a little bit after he agreed to stay. “Can we go outside for a bit, actually? I’m feeling—dizzy.”

Around the third look of concern Seongwoo throws his way as he pushes through the crowd with his rather weak body – that is when Minhyun nods to himself. There is nothing that can be done anymore. If love is something difficult to explain, then maybe Minhyun can ease you onto it this way:

They walk for a few more seconds (or so it feels like) before they exit through the backdoor (because Minhyun knows that Seongwoo knows that the people that have gone out for a smoke are on the front, and Minhyun knows that Seongwoo knows Minhyun hates the smell of smoke). Seongwoo places his hand against Minhyun’s forehead (but is still holding Minhyun’s hand with the other) and furrows his eyebrows in deep worry (because that is the only thing he does when he’s taken Minhyun out of his comfort zone).

“Should we go home? Be honest, Min.” The way his voice goes from soft to authoritative. His nervous hand gently squeezing Minhyun. Lips held between upper teeth and the other hand lost in strands of hair.

“Just a little water and air and I’ll be fine. We don’t have to…” The volume of his voice, making the seconds part of his sentence louder than the first one. The gnawing feeling in both his stomach and chest (and it isn’t the aftermath nausea caused by the enclosed space). He feels his own eyes filled with unshed tears at the sight before him.

_Isn’t this it?_

“Are you one hundred percent sure?” Coincidence, a funny one.

Seongwoo looks at him so softly, oh god, he feels like he could die. Words are just words but everything that is taking up the remaining empty spaces in his chest make him feel complete and full and he is spilling. There is only so much he can take. So much he can make himself believe. So much he can keep quiet before it pushes its way out through his teeth and lands smack on Seongwoo’s face.

But yes, he is sure. And it is terrifying because he’s not used to feeling this much, not because what if Seongwoo doesn’t feel the same? That is a given. Seongwoo’s told him before. And he’s waited. Just like Minhyun waited for the primary superficial feelings to be reciprocated at the beginning too.

Perhaps they have taken turns in the waiting game. Tag you’re it and all that. It’s Minhyun’s turn but he sure as hell is ready to end it. There shouldn’t be more _I’ll wait for you to catch up_ , or _I’ll wait for you to be truthful_ , or simple _I’ll wait for you_.

This is really it.

“Seongwoo,” he calls out to him, but Seongwoo was already looking at him. Excuses are excuses but reality is that he loves to say his name. It fits him. It fits the both of them.

If Seongwoo were to be the scariest place in the world, Minhyun would gladly be the only fool to ever venture into it.

“I love you.”

Happiness fits both of them too, but Minhyun would be lying if he said that it doesn’t look better on Seongwoo. The face-breaking smile isn’t there. Instead, it is the softest grin—a little lopsided but only for Minhyun to see. It is his. A thank you, maybe.

Seongwoo sighs and shakes his head. Waiting it tiresome, Minhyun understands. He tangles his fingers softly in Minhyun’s hair and threads through it gently. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am: terribly sorry @ whoever read that. i just wanted to practice my o/h because i've been, like, trying!!!! to write fics but i get stuck so i was like. haha BITCH be useful for once! but, anyways, this is all thanks to mr. ten and his beautiful song (i am sorry to tarnish your name this way, king of sm ent.)
> 
> i wrote this in maybe 10-30 minutes, i have no concept of time (or how to write honestly) 
> 
> but, um, anyways, this is just so the o/h tag looks lived in. i guess. my home. nuestra casa. yeah.
> 
> p.d.: this sucks as much as onghwang don't look at it ever again  
> p.d.2: but i'm still posting it because i want to and i can and as much as i hate it i also kind of like it: an introduction to me, by me.  
> p.d.3: i also love projecting my feelings for ong in minhyun
> 
> ...also i'm Not Going to Hide Anymore. miss uyu? PROUD OF existing i guess. anyways this is [me](https://twitter.com/iloveseongwu).


End file.
